vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrion Lannister
Summary Lord Tyrion Lannister is the youngest son of Lord Tywin Lannister and younger brother of Cersei and Jaime Lannister. As he is a dwarf, he uses his wit and intellect to overcome the prejudice he faces. His abduction by Catelyn Stark for a crime he did not commit serves as one of the catalysts of the War of the Five Kings. After escaping his captors, Tyrion is appointed by his father as acting Hand of the King to Joffrey Baratheon and successfully defends King's Landing against Stannis Baratheon at the Battle of the Blackwater, after which he is stripped of his power, demoted to Master of Coin and eventually framed for Joffrey's murder. After his champion, Oberyn Martell, dies in Tyrion's trial by combat, Tyrion flees to Essos with help from Jaime and Varys after murdering his father. In the east, he is captured by Jorah Mormont and taken to Daenerys Targaryen in Meereen, whom Varys had intended for Tyrion to meet anyway. Daenerys decides to enlist his help in reclaiming the Iron Throne. For his loyalty and service, Tyrion is named as Hand of the Queen to Daenerys before they set sail for Westeros with her new army and allies, ready to advise her when they reach her ancestral home of Dragonstone, where he acts as her strategist during her invasion of Westeros. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-C with an ax, much higher '''via Preparation '''Name: Tyrion Lannister Origin: A Song of Ice and Fire Gender: Male Age: Approx. 39 in Season 7 Classification: Human, Dwarf, Hand of the King (formerly), Master of Coin (formerly), Hand of the Queen (formerly) Powers & Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Social Influencing, Limited Weapon Mastery (Of axes), Skilled Horse Rider, Fire Manipulation/Explosion Manipulation with wildfire via Preparation Attack Potency: Human-level, Street level with an axe, much higher with Preparation (Destroyed much of Stannis Baratheon's fleet through the use of a ship loaded with wildfire) Speed: Average Human reaction and combat speed, Below Average Human running speed Lifting Strength: Below Average Striking Strength: Human Class, Street Class'with axe 'Durability: Human-level, Street level if wearing armor Stamina: Below Average (a heavy drinker, and not very athletic) Range: Below Average, higher with preparation. Standard Equipment: Usually none, but was equipped with a battle ax and armor during the Battle of Blackwater Bay. Jars of Wildfire, and possibly much more via preparation. Intelligence: Gifted. He can easily manipulate and trick others, such as when he tested the loyalty of the small council members by telling each of the 3 different people he intended to send Myrcella to. One of them was Littlefinger, one of the most intelligent and cunning people in the series. He is an accomplished battlefield commander (to such an extent that his father, widely regarded as one of the best commanders in Westeros, acknowledges it) who has demonstrated high levels of tactical acumen and personally led troops during the Battle of the Blackwater and is intelligent and politically astute enough to have served as the chief advisor to two separate monarchs. Extremely well-read on a wide variety of topics. Weaknesses: Holds back on his war strategies effectiveness out of fear of hurting innocent people or committing atrocities. A heavy drinker. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:A Song of Ice and Fire Category:Book Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Alcoholics Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Royal Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9